


There, in between

by SonataNocturne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Biting, FWUCollections, Feels, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Randomness, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Josh didn't know why Tyler was mad. But he did know that he was naked, hard and too desperate to care.





	There, in between

\---------  
  
  
There's a point in your life when you stop caring. When you realize that no matter what you do you will fail anyway. And that was now the point for Josh. Or rather had been some minutes ago when Tyler threw him against the wall and literally started to rip his clothes off. He didn't care that his favorite t-shirt was in three pieces on the floor. Or that Tyler seemed to forget that he bruised too. Because everything, every single touch and bite, were doing something imaginable to him and suddenly the oxygen was disappearing from the room. And with every tiny whimper he was just urging Tyler to proceed faster. To be rougher, to do it _now_.  
  
  
"Don't", Tyler gasped when he tried to touch him. The voice was gloomy, laced with anger. But not the kind that would scare him. Not that he would have even cared.  
  
  
"Just... don't", he repeated and pulled Josh's head from the hair backwards. To stop his actions, or to get closer to the goal. Either way, Tyler was inflamed and too far to think about the actions anymore.  
  
  
Letting out a loud gasp Josh's eyes followed the lips that were so close and then already on his neck. Nipping and licking that sensitive skin the mouth traveled stopping just at that spot below his jaw. The one spot he always wished someone would pay attention to. Josh was trembling. Literally. And Tyler certainly could feel it.  
  
  
"Fuck... Look at you", Tyler stopped to take a breath, eyes darting to his. Josh couldn't move. Like some weird power was keeping him still. Trembling and gasping for air. Because there was nothing else than Tyler there now.  
  
  
"You...", Tyler shook his head and swallowed hard. The moment of hesitation, almost unsureness, was so brief that Josh thought he had imagined it all. After all, it was only in the tone. "You don't have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now."  
  
  
"Then... do it", Josh murmured. First words he had said after they had reached the room.  
  
  
"No. You... I can't", the other shook his head slowly and coiled the slim fingers around Josh's cock. Abruptly, roughly. Josh threw his head back and swallowed hard. His eyes were closing just by itself. Like he didn't have any say on how his body worked. The hand stroked his length in a steady rhythm and he was glad he knew it was just a quick fuck. He could never be able to last as long as he would have wanted to.  
  
  
"P-p-please", the word slipped from between his lips before he could stop it. It was stupid. Just because his brains were malfunctioning. Because there was not going to be any kissing and he knew it perfectly well.  
  
  
"No", Tyler pressed against him, the eyes piercing through him. Dark with lust and anger, absolutely inviting glare.  
  
  
Slowly the hand kept working between their bodies. He didn't know should he look back to the eyes or not, but Tyler didn't give him a choice when the mouth was back on his skin and his eyes turned to the ceiling involuntary. It wasn't a kiss. Just lips there, on the corner of his mouth. It really wasn't a kiss. But he could have turned his head just an inch and gotten the kiss that he craved. But Tyler wasn't going to give it to him. Lips pressed on the skin and then a breath there, just a tiny gasp. Tyler closed his eyes like he was relishing. Every tiny whimper that Josh let out feeding him, making him angrier and more aroused.  
  
  
Before Josh knew he was spun around and tossed on the bed. He wished he could tell what Tyler was thinking. But he didn't care. Not really. Crawling on the bed, over him, Tyler gasped as their eyes locked. Josh felt like shrinking. He really shouldn't have felt like that, but there it still was. A weird little feeling making him squirm.  
  
  
"I... maybe I could...", he mumbled as Tyler reached for the lube. More words than he really should have said.  
  
  
"No", the answer came out harsher than last time. But it had an edge of despair and Josh realized Tyler was annoyed.  
  
  
Josh saw the lube being opened and closed his eyes to relax his nerves. Like it would help. An agonizing moment later Tyler ceased his actions. Drawing air to his lungs and watching Josh who looked so divine. But the twinge inside him was telling him to stop thinking. Because it only leads to a conclusion he didn't want. Shaking his head, like trying to clear it, he bit down to his lip. Josh was still keeping his eyes closed. Still just there, completely pliant. And he knew Josh should be mad at him. This wasn't like it was supposed to be.  
  
  
"I really could..." more words dropped from between those pretty lips and that finally brought him back from where ever he had been.  
  
  
"No. Shut up", he grabbed the thighs and pulled Josh's ass off of the mattress.  
  
  
Burying his cock between the cheeks he fumbled. Too scared. Too horny. He was choking. When he finally found the entrance he pushed in, instantly needing to stop. It was too much. Too tight. Too much heat. _And Josh._ His eyes still closed, forehead creased and mouth perfectly rounded to an _o_ emitting silent gasps. Just alone that could have driven him over the edge. But he needed it all.  
  
  
"Look at me", he said breathily and pulled the other against him, pushing to the impossible tightness.  
  
  
And it wasn't the words but the harsh, commanding tone that did it. Josh flicked his eyes open. Trying to stay sane. To grasp onto the last piece of thought that was keeping him there. That was Tyler. Tyler was fucking him. And still staring him like he would have wanted to punch him. He didn't get it. And he still didn't care.  
  
  
"Don't say no again. I want to touch you", he mumbled and reached his hand.  
  
  
"Josh!" the other groaned and slapped the hand away. Another thing that was getting too much. The hot skin against his, the eyes, and this. Josh had no idea, and Tyler tried not to care.  
  
  
"Just... fuck...", Josh tried to say something but his train of thought stopped on its tracks as Tyler dipped down on him. He clasped onto the sheets, forcing himself to not touch the other.  
  
  
Tyler was trying to build up a steady pace. But the thrusting was hasty, irregular. The other moaned loudly as the lips connected with the sensitive skin on his neck. He was leaking and desperately needing a touch. But Tyler was inside him, sliding in and out with fastening thrusts. Mouth falling open he let another moan as the teeth grazed his skin. Then the soft lips were there, just in the place where the teeth had just been. Kissing and sucking. And he was so ready.  
  
  
"Tell me... tell me again... how you want to touch me", Tyler muttered, the voice vibrating against the skin. He really tried. It was so hard, but he managed to keep the squeak in.  
  
  
"I..." Josh breathed out, the feeling consuming him. "I want to feel your skin under my fingertips. Every curve and bump. I want to rediscover them. To feel how..."  
  
  
He forgot what he was about to say.  
  
  
"Fuck", Tyler gasped his voice raw as Josh fell quiet.  
  
  
Blinking once, twice, he got back to what he was doing. Fucking Josh. That was what he was doing. Trying to ignore his feelings, trying to ignore the pain that was inside.  
  
  
"Tell me how you want to hurt me", Josh whimpered trying to read the eyes that were suddenly glistening.  
  
  
"I..." Tyler opened his mouth but stopped then. Gasping he had to collect his thoughts. The searing heat around him was bringing him closer to the edge and he didn't know was there any edge at all, or was he just falling all the time.  
  
  
"Do it. I know you want to", Josh said his eyes blazing. He was still confused and unsure, but the defiance was trying to fight its way over the other feelings. Wriggling he bucked his hips, trying to get the other deeper in him.  
  
  
Biting down to his lip Tyler rammed in hard and grabbed the throat. He wanted to scream. He wanted to say things he wasn't supposed to. He wanted to numb the pain that was chewing him up. But instead, he focused to the thrusting and his fingers that he spread on the throat, thumb just under the jawbone. The grip was rough, hurting. But Josh could breathe. He could have if only he would have concentrated to that and not the eyes that were responding to his gaze. Scrunching his eyes closed again he tried to add that moment amongst his memories. Just that there. The slim fingers pressing onto his skin and setting his nerve ends on fire. The thrusting that was even more erratic than before. And the eyes that had been so invading.  
  
  
"Please", Josh let out a pathetic squeal and Tyler gasped in return. Grabbing the jaw he turned Josh's head roughly to its side and bit down to the neck. Long and hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. The other let out a set of incoherent words, maybe trying to tell something. Maybe just expressing the pleasure that was mixing with the pain so deliciously.  
  
  
Then Josh trembled and his raw scream bounced from the walls as he climaxed. The glistening streaks painted his chest but he didn't see it. The bliss was burying him under and he was disappearing fast. And Tyler followed as the clench around him got unbearable. He swallowed thickly and listened to the heartbeat drum on the chest. Fingers over the sharp bone again he forced Josh to turn his gaze to him and watch him as he rode out his orgasm. He couldn't even let go when he was done, blinking and biting his lip, looming over the other. And neither could Josh. He kept staring. Sinking into the dark pools that were now laced with something he couldn't name.  
  
  
Tyler gasped and pulled out, rolling over the other when his mind finally started to function and he saw the marks on Josh's neck. "I'm... a fucking monster."  
  
  
Josh didn't answer. Even if it would be true, be didn't care. And Tyler tried not to care. Because it hurt in a way he could never explain. Everything did. Josh felt a fingertip trail over the bite mark that had already started to change its color on his neck. Biting down to his lip he wondered what it would look like in a mirror. It stung, just perfectly, but the emotion that conveyed from Tyler's eyes told another story. It could have been an affectionate sign but the eyes were bottomlessly sad.  
  
  
"Okay, I need to..." Tyler said, trying not to gasp and got up.  
  
  
"Tyler you..." Josh started but fell silent when the other shook his head while starting to pick up his clothes from the floor. As Tyler turned his gaze back to him he mouthed a final silent plea.  
  
  
"No. Just... Remember. I am a monster", Tyler stopped for a second and then continued, faster.  
  
  
But Josh didn't care. He never could. He couldn't care because he had forgotten what it was like to care a long time ago.  
  
  
And Tyler. He needed it all. But he could never have it all. So he rather was the monster himself, than tried to deal with the ones inside him.  
  


  
  
\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
